Mare do Well: The Dark Knight
In Ponyville, Discord robs a mob bank of tens of millions of dollars. By night, Twilight Sparkle lights the Bat-signal, causing fear in criminals. Mare do Well prevents several copycats of him from fighting criminals, eventually capturing Luna in the process. Meeting Twilight, Mare do Well tells her to keep priority on the mob over Discord. Before a court, Princess Celestia accuses Lightning Dust as the new head of the Flim Flam Brothers. Meeting with Twilight, Celestia is denied information on Mare do Well. Celestia criticizes Twilight’s methods, however he lends Twilight a petitioned search warrant for five banks. Apple Family cancels its deals with Manehattan accountant Suri Polomare as CEO Apple Bloom questions Suri’s legality. Applejack intrudes Celestia’s date with Caramel and offers support for the DA. Mob leaders Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Moondancer holds a videoconference with Suri, who has taken their funds and fled to Saddle Arabia. Discord interrupts, warns that Mare do Well is unhindered by juristicion and asks for half of their money to kill her. Angry with Discord, Trixie puts a bounty on the "clown". At the Bat-signal, Celestia, Mare do Well and Twilight forms a pack to stop the mob. Faking his death, the Discord fools Trixie and kills her. Mare do Well brings Suri back to Ponyville. Suri testifies against the mob. Twilight arrests Sunset. Celestia prosecutes 549 criminals. Mayor Mare warns Celestia of dire consequences. On TV, Discord is shown torturing a copycat in a slaughterhouse, announcing that people will die each day until Mre do Well reveals her identity. After killing Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, Discord crashes Celestia’s fundraiser. Searching for Celestia, Discord turns to Caramel. Mare do Well rescues her as Discord drops her out Applejack’s penthouse. Applejack struggles to understand Discords’s motive; Granny Smith explains, "Some ponies just want to watch the world burn." Disguised as an honor guard at Cadence's funeral, Discord shoots against the Mayor Mare as Twilight foils it, apparently sacrificing herself. Mass hysteria allows Discord's escape. As Applejack plans to reveal her identity, Celestia publicly admits being Mare do Well. As police transfers Celestia to protective custody, a car chase erupts as Discord hunts Celestia with a bazooka. Mare do Well interferes, the Tumbler is destroyed and Twilight, faking his death, arrests Discord, in return, Mayor Mare and Celestia turn her into a princess. Celestia and Caramel disappear. Mare do Well interrogates Discord, who reveals Celestia’s and Caramel’s separate locations, each bound to ticking bombs. Tricked, Mare do Well saves Celestia from near death as Caramel is blown up and Discord escapes with Suri. With half her hair in flames, Celestia rages over Caramel's death. On TV, Big Macintosh plans to reveal Mare do Well’s identity. Discord kills Moondancer and burns up the mobs money with Suri. Discord announces that a hospital will blow up if Big Mac is not dead within an hour, causing civil disorder. Twilight orders evacuation of hospitals. Applejack helps Twilight protect Big Mac from violent direct action, changing Big Mac’s mind. Disguised as a nurse, Discord meets Celestia and convinces him to take revenge through anarchic means. Discord leaves the hospital exploding behind him. In a state of emergency, Twilight calls for the National Guard. On TV, Discord bullies a reporter and warns people to flee as he claims the city his, causing an emergency evacuation. Celestia goes on a revengeful killing spree, flipping her coin to determine the fate of corrupted citizens. By nightfall, two ferries, separately containing civilians and criminals, are rigged with explosives. Discord tells the passengers of both ferries that one ferry must blow up the other, or he will destroy both of them. With Apple Bloom, Mare do Well uses a city-wide tracking device to locate Discord. As passengers refuse participation, Mare do Well apprehends Discord and disarms him of the detonator. However, Discord laughs for his accomplishment of destroying Celestia, before he is arrested. Mare do Well arrives at the building Caramel died, where Celestia threatens to kill Twilight's daughter in front of the Mother. Flipping the coin to determine the child’s fate, Mare do Well tackles Celestia off the building, killing her and saving the boy. Mare do Well convinces Twilight to frame her for Celestia’s crimes, saving Celestia’s image as a hero. Twilight relents, and launches a manhunt for Mare do Well. Gallery Applejack_raises_eyebrow_S4E11.png fyhhhghj.png twilight_sparkle__reading_on_the_go__by_drfatalchunk-d54yjwv.png twilight_sparkle__re-ading_on_the_go__by_drfatalchunk-d54yjwv.png joker__discord__by_supermare-d7ttzfh.jpg medium (1).png medium (2).png flexing_caramel_by_vectorizedunicorn-d84if2g.png post-2150-0-82247800-1351858999.jpg SQUEE.png Suri_'Would_you_mind...'_S4E08.png Apple_Bloom_isn't_convinced_S03E11.png trixie_by_ninga_bob-d5jpl1u.png ss00000000000.png moon_dancer_by_tayblossom-d90ve4l.jpg Mayor_giving_out_a_speech_S2E8.png Princess_Cadance_-just_a_small_detail-_S03E12.png Shining_Armor_by_erisgrim.png Granny_Smith_inspecting_jars_1_S2E12.png Category:The Dark Knight Spoofs Category:Spongebob1129